


Love is a Powerful Thing

by arrowflashfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowflashfan/pseuds/arrowflashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roy Bivolo returns, he needs the flash out of the way, and he knows just how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver approached the Bank Robber who was standing in the vault, Barry was upstairs finishing off the rest of the goons.

"Drop your weapon" Oliver shouted while he placed a hand on the mans shoulder and span him round

The man turned around and Oliver knew his face instantly, crap this is Roy Bivolo! That guy that made Barry go insane with rage last year.

Roy's eyes began to light up and Oliver knew he was screwed, but he noticed that instead of red like he'd seen previously, Roy's eyes lit up pink.

Oliver stared into his eyes and took a step back, he felt a warm fuzziness come over him and he fell to the floor

"Oliver!" shouted Barry when he came across the Green Arrow's unconscious body.

Oliver woke up and looked Barry dead in the eye.

"Where's Bivolo?" shouted Barry, hoping he could catch up to him in time.

"Who?" said Oliver, staring dreamingly into Barry's eyes, smiling.

"Bivolo! The guy who just knocked you out and is now getting away with over a million dollars in cash!"

"Oh, that guy!" Oliver laughed "Yeah, I dunno" he kept smiling at Barry which, if Barry was honest, was kinda worrying him.

"Let's get you back to Star Labs" Barry said, before picking up Oliver and arriving at Star Labs in practically a second.

"Bivolo got him" Barry announced to the team.

"Oh god, does that mean he's gonna go crazy and try to kill us all?" asked Cisco, taking a step back from Oliver.

"Well, he doesn't look very angry to me" said Barry, gesturing towards Oliver

"I think it's best we keep him here for further testing" stated Caitlin, already prepping the retinal scanner.

"I'll call Felicity and tell her Oliver's gonna be in Central City for a while" said Cisco

Whilst all of this was happening Oliver didn't take his eyes off Barry, suddenly Oliver was realising how defined his abs were, how hot Barry looks when he's concerned.

"Oliver? We need you over here" Barry gestured towards the retinal scanner

Oliver snapped out of his dreamy state and sat down at the machine.

"Okay Oliver, we need you to stare right into this camera for us" instructed Caitlin

Oliver didn't listen, he just kept staring at Barry

"Oliver! Look into the camera" Shouted Barry

Oliver smiled and turned to look at the camera, he loved the way Barry shouted at him.

"Thats weird, Barry can you walk around the room please?" instructed Caitlin

Barry walked in circles around the room.

"Wherever you go, it's almost as if Oliver's eye is straining to look there"

"Oliver, why do you wanna look at me so bad?" Questioned Barry

Oliver glanced up at Barry then bit his lip and gave Barry a seductive look "It's hard to explain with Caitlin here."

Barry gave Caitlin a questioning look, she looked equally confused. They both walked over to the corner to talk and Oliver tried to follow Barry.

"Stay" instructed Barry, and Oliver's face fell to a frown and he went back to his seat

"Whatever Bivolo's done, it has to do with you, I suggest you take him back to your place for the night, keep an eye on him"

Barry walked back over to Oliver "Good news, your coming to stay at my place for the night, Joe and Iris are away visting Wally"

Oliver's smile was beaming and in a flash, they were standing in Barry's home.

"You hungry? There's a Chinese restaurant down the street" asked Barry

"Starving" said Oliver, smiling at Barry

"Cool, I'll just go get ready" replied Barry, smiling back at him, deciding to go along with it for now.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

There were no tables at the restaurant, so they'd decided just to get a takeaway and bring it home.

No words were spoken on the way home, Barry just stayed silent while Oliver watched his body, the way his ass moved when he walked.

When they got home they sat on the couch next to each other in complete silence.

"So, how's you and Felicity?" Barry broke the ice

"Well, she's fine I guess, can I tell you a secret?"

"Shoot"

"I've been thinking about someone else"

Barry nearly spat out his drink.

"You wanna know who?" Oliver smiled

"Erm...I dunno, Oliver why are you telling me this?" Barry said, taking a sip from his glass

"Because it's you Barry. I'm in love with you" said Oliver, with complete confidence and no shame.

Barry spat out his drink and it landed all over his lap.

"Oh god, oh god"

"Here let me get that" said Oliver in a seductive voice.

Oliver picked up a napkin and began to rub it against Barry's wet lap.

"Is that your phone or are you just excited to see me?" said Oliver, referring to the bulge growing in Barry's pants

"Oliver, we...we cant, this isn't you, it's all Bivolo"

"But you do  _want me_ , don't you Barry?" Oliver said whilst pushing his palm up to Barry's groin.

Barry made moaned in pleasure.

"Bivolo can't make me feel this way, he just brings out bottled up emotions, Barry I've always wanted you, and I've been in love with you for a while now, I just didn't know it, you know I'm not the best at dealing with my emotions."

"Oliver I can't do this when your not in your right state of mind"

"Barry I want you, now."

Barry kept thinking 'no I can't, he doesn't really mean this' but Oliver was right, Bivolo brings out bottled up feelings, he'd went through it himself just last year. Barry wanted Oliver and now, Oliver wanted Barry. If Barry doesn't act now then Oliver might keep these feelings bottled up forever. Or was he just making up excuses because, let's be honest here, he really wanted to fuck Oliver's brains out.

"I want you too, but you have to tell the truth, would you do this normally?"

"Of course, Barry."

Barry crashed their lips together, Oliver kept his hand pushed up Barry's groin and put his other arm round Barry's shoulder.

Barry was feeling guilty, he knew Oliver wanted this but that didn't mean it felt right. But he'd be lying if he said it wasn't the best kiss he'd had in his life, he loved the way Oliver's stubble felt against his face, how much Oliver seemed to want this.

Oliver slid his tongue into Barry's mouth and Barry made a small moan.

They made out for a solid 5 minutes until they were both so hard it was uncomfortable.

"Wanna move up to the bedroom" asked Oliver, whose smile looked beautiful in the well lit room.

Barry nodded and moaned at how hard both he and Oliver were, he wrapped his legs around Oliver, not wanting to let go and Oliver held him up by the ass and carried him to the Bedroom.

When they got upstairs Oliver threw Barry onto the bed and stood at the end, taking one last glance at the man before he began to strip.

Barry once they had both removed their shirts Oliver climbed onto the bed and pushed his hard dick right up Barry's.

Barry arched up in pleasure and Oliver began to plant kisses along his stomach, slowly moving down to his pants.

When he arrived at his destination he clenched Barry's zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. Doing all of this while staring Barry dead in the eye.

Barry was shocked he hadn't came in his pants already.

Oliver pulled Barry's trousers down to his knees and kissed Barry's dick through his underwear.

"You wanna fuck me?" Said Oliver staring at Barry for an answer

"OH GOD YES!" shouted Barry

Oliver laid down face first on the bed while Barry pulled his pants and underwear all the way off.

He climbed on top of Oliver and pulled his pants/underwear down to his knees.

He pulled Oliver's asscheeks apart and licked his hole.

Oliver gasped in pleasure and grinded into the bed.

Barry climbed up Oliver and stuck 2 fingers in his mouth, Oliver sucked on them making sure to get plenty of saliva on them.

Barry took the fingers out of Oliver's mouth and pushed one gently into his hole.

Oliver clenched his fists in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Barry shouted panicked he was doing this wrong

"N-no... Keep going"

Barry fingered Oliver's hole for a while before sliding a second finger in.

After a while, he took the fingers out and slid his dick into the hole.

Barry went softly at first but gradually went faster and faster until he started vibrating.

Oliver moaned so loudly the neighbours would hear, but neither of them cared, they just kept going until Barry came inside Oliver.

Barry rolled off Oliver then turned over so he was now the one lying face first. "Your turn"

Oliver climbed onto Barry and shoved his own fingers in Barry's mouth. Barry sucked and sucked and Oliver wondered how good it would feel if it was his dick Barry was sucking on.

Oliver was getting impatient, he shoved both his fingers into Barry's hole without warning and Barry had to bite his lip to prevent himself screaming out.

Oliver fingered Barry's ass hard and after a minute slammed his cock deep inside Barry.

Barry could get used to this, the way Oliver felt inside him was amazing.

After a solid minute, Oliver came inside Barry.

They both lay still for a moment breathing heavily, Oliver still inside Barry.

Oliver pulled out and rolled off of Barry, they lay gazing into each others eyes.

"I love you" Said Barry, knowing that after tomorrow, once Caitlin had figured out the combination of colours Oliver needed to see to take this spell or whatever it was away from him, he might never be able to tell Oliver that without him being repulsed again.

"I love you too, Barry" Oliver pulled Barry into his embrace and they fell asleep in each others arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a beginner so go easy on me, but I'd like some constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
